Mine, All Mine
by Angel981
Summary: What does one do if the one thing they desire isn't quite theirs? one shot of Asagi X Torako. Reviews aren't necessary but are appreciated. :) -Angel


My sister thinks I'm crazy for pairing these two together – I hope you all don't feel the same way. Quick note (may or may not be true. I think it is): Seme is the dominant one, or the one on top. On with the story:

Mine, All Mine:

Soft, cool hands inched her shirt up bit by bit in a slow torment, their fingers sliding shamelessly across the trembling skin of her stomach. Her own fingers grasped at the shirt of her best friend, her grip never ceasing once she had ahold of the surprisingly thin fabric.

The lips that were currently trailing their way down her neck paused and she felt them stretch into a small smile – a rarity even for her to see. "Patience, Asagi." Her friend purred, her hands leisurely descending down the said girl's abdomen. "Good things come to those who wait, after all."

Those same, teasing fingers hooked themselves under the waist of her shorts, pulling the article of clothing down ever-so-slightly with a sharp tug, as if to prove a point. A soft whine escaped her throat, and Asagi felt the girl shift and settle her full weight atop her. "Torako," She whimpered, hearing the girl above her chuckle. "Please… I – I can't take anymore teasing… I- "

Whatever she was going to say was quickly forgotten, and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out when Torako dug her teeth – those damned **teeth** – into the rather tender area between the neck and shoulder.

"Do you mean like that?" Torako near-laughed as she pulled back to stare down at the other girl's flushed face. When Asagi hesitantly nodded, the girl gave a nearly soundless sigh. "I don't get why you're trying to rush through this… I'd much rather take my time to enjoy what's before me…" She hummed, her eyes trailing their way down the body of the girl under her.

"Well, you know that I defiantly don't mind that… It's just…" Asagi paused, "…Any one of my family members could barge in at any moment… And, none of them exactly know you're here…"

A smirk graced her best friend's features once more that night, and she watched as the girl tilted her head to the side in a rather curious manner. "That's not exactly my fault, you know. You **are** the one who told me to climb in through the window… Besides, there's a lock on your door. So, you can't use your family as an excuse…" The girl reasoned. "So, why don't you just tell me what the real reason is?"

"Well, I, uhm…" She began weakly, feeling her face heat up even more so. "I want…"

"What is it that you want, Asagi?" Torako asked, her dark gaze studying her carefully.

'_You'_ Asagi thought instantly, though she was somewhat reluctant to admit that. The other girl waited patiently for her answer, her face hanging just a few, agonizing inches away.

Siding both arms up and around the other girl's neck, Asagi allowed her fingers to thread themselves through dark, soft hair before grabbing a handful and pulling those taunting lips she desperately craved down to her own.

Hopefully, this would answer Torako's question…

(*Skip~**)

Asagi blinked open her eyes to find morning awaiting her. Sunlight streamed through her window mercilessly, lighting anything and everything it touched in its soft, golden light.

A dream. It had all been a dream.

Sighing, Asagi pushed herself up into a sitting position with one hand as she ran the other through her long, blonde hair.

No… That wasn't quite right. It… It wasn't just a dream… But… rather… a memory… One that had been plaguing her mind for the last week…

After all, that had been the last time she'd seen Torako. And, well, both she and her body were feeling rather anxious to see the girl…

Perhaps she would try and be the seme for once…

An image of Torako trapped beneath her, wrists pinned and eyes glining dangerously up at her flashed through her mind at the contemplation. She **defiantly **wouldn't mind that…

Asagi squirmed at the mere thought, her body reacting rather warmly towards the idea of **Torako **under **her **for once, due to a certain unfinished dream and a hopeless attraction to the girl…

She played with the waist of her shorts, her fingers itching to dip lower than they currently resided. Chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully, her eyes darted over to the digital clock by her bed, checking the time…

She had a good half hour before her mom usually called everyone down to breakfast…

(*Skip~**)

Asagi watched as the girl leaned up against the metal door of the car, arms crossed over her chest. Wandering eyes rose and fell about her body in a shameless matter, and those lips she so desperately missed twitched upward ever-so-slightly. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"What's wrong, Asagi?" Torako hummed, shoving a cigarette between those desirable lips. The girl's dark eyes flashed up at her knowingly as she lit the cigarette with a single strike of a match. "Tiger got your tongue?"

Asagi rolled her lower lip between her teeth thoughtfully, debating on how to answer.

**Could **she even answer?

Torako frowned, grabbing ahold of the girl's chin and turning Asgai's gaze to meet her own rapidly darkening one. "When you do that…" She whispered lowly, "It only makes me want you more… as in **here**… and **now**…"

A quick hand seized the collar of her shirt in a single, fluid movement, and Asagi suddenly found herself pinned against the passenger door of her best friend's car. A startled gasp tumbled from her lips at her initiate shock, and she watched as Torako tossed the freshly lit cigarette to the side.

"My, my." She swallowed, feeling her face heat up in a light blush. "I haven't even said a single word, and you're already trying to get me on my back… I do believe it's my turn to say 'patience'…"

"Oh, shut it." The girl snapped, leaning in so that her face was but a few centimeters away. "I know what you're thinking right now… What you want…"

"O- Oh?" Asagi breathe, her hands finding their way to the other girl's shoulders. "Is that s- so?"

"Oh, it is…" The girl's dark, sultry tone washed over Asagi, causing a shiver to wrack her body. "You can feel me against you, my skin against your skin; my hot breath cascading your neck; my fingers gliding across your flushed, trembling skin; my teeth finding their mark upon your body, claiming you as my own…" Torako growled, brushing her lips teasingly against the other girl's.

"God dammit, Torako!" She cursed, her grip on the girl tightening. "Just fucking kiss me already!"

The girl gladly obliged, finally pressing her lips against the other's in a rough, wanting manner, quickly setting a pace for the both of them to follow. Torako's mouth moved against her own in an almost bruising force of **need**. She wanted Asagi, and she was making sure that the girl knew.

She was suddenly glad of the car she was pressed up against.

Asagi tangled her fingers in the girl's hair, wrapping an arm around the girl's waist as she pressed Torako's body against her own in a sudden want to feel the other girl against her.

Dominance and a strong will were the two things needed to win this fight – two things Asagi never had when she was with Torako.

The older of the two bit down sharply on the other girl's lower lip, silently demanding entrance. Asagi was happy to comply, despite the fact that the girl tasted like tobacco. But, she had learned to look past that.

Soft, cool fingers had found their way under her shirt, and they were currently trailing across her abdomen with rough, seemingly needy movements. It wasn't unpleasant by any means whatsoever, for the slight action only added to the overall enjoyment.

But… was that all she was to Torako? A means of enjoyment whenever the girl felt the need to use her? Or was she more?

Sliding her hand down to the girl's shoulder, she gently pushed against it to signal for her to stop.

Torako pulled away at the silent command, her dark, inquiring gaze regarding her with a single, unspoken question – **why**?

Small gasps betrayed her need for oxygen, and the oldest girl grinned as she caught this. "What? Are you out of breath already, Asagi? You've really lost your touch… after all… **that was nothing**…" The last part was a low growl laced with more than just a hint of desire…

"Torako…" Asagi began, doing her best to keep from kissing the girl once again just to prove her wrong. "What am I to you?"

Silence followed the question as Torako took it into consideration. The girl frowned, tilting her head to the side curiously. "What… do you mean?"

"Am I special to you? Do you ever stop to wonder how I am, or do you ever sit in bed at night, wishing silently that you could hold me in your arms until morning? Or am I just someone you come to every once in a while in hopes of a quick fix? Do you even desire me for more than just my body?" She questioned, the words tumbling from her lips before she could stop them, and she watched as the other girl mulled over the questions in either concentration or annoyance. She hoped it was the latter.

When no answer came forth from the dark-haired girl, Asagi sighed before she went to push past the girl to leave. "Never mind, forget I asked…"

However… Torako kept her held firmly in place, her grip on the blonde only tightening when she moved. "Did you even think…" The girl began in a low, dangerous tone. "For a second… I would kiss you if I didn't mean it?" Asagi's eyes widened at the girl's words, and she felt her heart begin to pick up pace in her chest. "Asagi, I would never use you like that… I can't believe you even **considered **the fact that I would… I love you…"

Those three words tumbled from the girl's lips softly, and Asagi felt the breath hitch in her throat.

Once more, Torako pressed her lips against the younger girl's, only, this time, it was different than before. It was gentler – more sensual in a way rather than lustful.

She allowed her eyes to fall shut as she enjoyed the new sensation of just being **held** rather than being held **down**. Though… she felt light enough to float away at any moment, so maybe being held down wasn't such a bad idea.

Torako pulled back after only a moment or two, resting her forehead against the other girl's with a smile. "Of course you're special to me… You're my reason for living. I wonder every **second** of every **minute** of every **hour** of every **day** how you are. And I'd be damned if there was a night that didn't pass where I wish you were beside me, allowing me to hold you close until morning. You're more than just someone I come to every now and then – you're the love of my life. And, as desirable as your body is, I prefer something that's a little harder to gain but not so hard to find… your heart. Now… Does that answer all of your questions?"

Asagi's only response was a grin as she pulled the girl down for another kiss. However, on soon turned to two, two to five, and five to ten in seemingly no time. The world around them had dissipated into almost nothing, and the only things to seemingly exist were each other.

Torako was finally hers, and only hers. Even though she had been so from the start. But it was still a nice little fact to know.

A startled gasp and the shattering of glass dragged them back into reality, and both girls turned their heads towards the sound. Asagi's mom stood a small distance away, a shattered bowl and what seemed to have been soup for their sick neighbor sat at her feet. She stared at the two of them with a shocked expression, her rigid posture only betraying her surprise further.

Asagi's eyes widened at the realization of what had just happened, all and any words failing to form themselves for her use. Her mom just witnessed Torako and her kissing.

Fuck.

The End~

**Notes**:

I was unsure of their ages, so I made Torako a year or so older.

I actually wrote this as a fanfiction for my friend, but ended up posting it and giving him the first (well… second) draft.

The story itself took me about a week to make up and write down on paper. I'm not a slow writer, I was just doing it in the middle of class mostly while trying to get the right description and word usage I wanted written down. It's a pain, honestly when one needs a thesaurus, but is stuck in the middle of geometry…

I want to write a second chapter, but left it at a One-shot.

**A single moment where the story could have changed**:

Torako: "Tiger got you tongue?"

Asagi: "No, not quite yet. But just give it a few moments, and that tiger will."

Me: TT,TT "I really wanted to add this, but it didn't quite fit with the lines I had in mind for Torako… So enjoy it here."

Torako: "If you had put it that way, I probably would have grabbed her right then and there and kissed her. No dialogue needed."

Asagi: -/-'

**Other Notes**:

If you want a second chapter, tell me. I'll work on one and see if I can come up with anything.

-Angel


End file.
